Shu Han
Shu (in Chinese: 蜀), also known as Shu Han (in Chinese: 蜀漢), are the heroic faction in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. They are one of the three influential kingdoms in China. In the Dynasty Warriors game series and the most fictional media, the kingdom is symbolized by the color green and a Chinese dragon as a reference to Qinglong. Shu is sometimes symbolized by peach blossoms, a reference to the Peach Garden Oath. Biography During the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Liu Bei and his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei joined forces to fight against Zhang Jiao. However, these norm would be vulnerable to progress. A few years later, Dong Zhuo rule a notability conquest by the power and kidnap Emperor Xian, Liu Bei joined the alliance with his armies to destroy Dong Zhuo, the three brothers could fight with Lu Bu together in the Hulao Gate, Dong Zhuo immediately dismissed from Luoyang and the battle would pass smoothly. The reason is that Liu Bei actually wants to be a subsidiary of Tao Qian and ordered him to control Xu Province, Cao Cao showed up to abused them. After Cao Cao defeated Tao Qian, Liu Bei decided to cooperate with Lu Bu if he wants to escaped for anymore. In the battle of Xiapi, Liu Bei later worked with Cao Cao to oppose Lu Bu and various troops. Lu Bu was able to survive for himself, but was getting executed by Cao Cao with the end. When Liu Bei chose to sneak into Jing Province due to the understanding of government official Liu Biao, Cao Cao casually entered the south and was being cruel to used the plot to taking over Jing Province by now. Liu Bei has assured his virtue and believe know wanted to rejected Cao Cao's simple missions, the entire territory has would became a enormous. Besides that, Cao Cao was afraid that Liu Bei would take over all power and allow more to be paid. As soon as he wants to abandon his dedication, Liu Bei ran away in Changban to avoid being threatened by Cao Cao and then formed the alliance with Sun Quan. During the Battle of the Chibi, Liu Bei and Sun Quan always agreed to these decisions, but they were greatly affected by Cao Cao's joint efforts. Regarding this wars, Liu Bei is indeed very useful to Sun Quan, that is enough to stimulate the tactics of most military forces. From the territory he acquired, Liu Bei established his position in China in the last few years of the Han Dynasty. However, Sun Quan sent his general Lu Meng into the province, the alliance between Liu Bei and his ally Sun Quan was broken. Liu Bei lost his territory to Sun Quan in Jing Province. By then on, Guan Yu was already behead by Sun Quan's forces. However, Cao Cao died of illness and succeeded by his son, Cao Pi, who forced the last Han Dynasty ruler, Emperor Xian, to abdicate the throne in his favour. When Cao Pi established Wei kingdom and declared himself emperor, however, Liu Bei become the emperor of China. When Liu Bei really wants to avenge Guan Yu and Zhang Fei and lead the army to against Sun Quan. A few months later, Wu commander Lu Xun defeated Liu Bei with a fire attacked and win the battle of Yiling. Liu Bei decided to pay the price and returned to Yongan, but Zhang Nan, Feng Xi, Cheng Ji, Shamoke, and other warriors were defeated in the battle, Shu is very easy to losses. The whole battle is not very important, Liu Bei prove himself will made his troops succeed and Zhao Yun only needs to change other solutions. Liu Bei survived the battle and retreated to Baidi City, where he died of illness. After many years of wars with his neighbors, especially Wei, who suffered 5 invasions by Zhuge Liang and 11 expeditions by his successor Jiang Wei, making a total of 16 invasions without much success. Zhuge Liang flattened the rebellion in Nanzhong, using the surrender of the ethnic minorities in Nanzhong to make Li Yan's power and solve the problem of Shu. In the more than 30 years of Shu, there was almost only a focus on the battle between Cao and Wei. There were some coups and rebellions between Wei and Wu. During this last period Shu was marked by growing corruption at the hands of Huang Hao leaving the kingdom in poverty. After Zhuge Liang dies, he was succeeded by Jiang Wei, who started the campaign against Wei; a total of six. He was defeated every time and unlike Zhuge Liang, he did lose many people and resources and was slowly exhausting the country. Although Jiang Wei's expeditions depleted the limited resources, material and human, and the kingdom. Sima Zhao was fed up with the invasions of Jiang Wei and wanted to send a murderer to kill him, however a counselor told him that the best thing would be to conquer Shu and sent an army of 160,000 to conquer the kingdom. Deng Ai and Zhong Hui commanded the army. They are took Hanzhong and marched to conquer what was left of Shu. When Jiang Wei and Liao Hua settled in Jian'ge and stopped the 130,000 army of Zhong Hui with only 50,000, the campaign would have failed had it not been because Deng Ai crossed a hilly road and reached the capital after defeating the army led by Zhuge Zhan in Mianzhu. After this he surrounded Chengdu and Liu Shan is surrendered by them. When Zhong Hui is manipulated by Jiang Wei, but he declared his independence from Wei and rebelled against Sima Zhao. Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui both died at the hands of their own soldiers. Deng Ai was later reached and died in battle as well. Liu Shan was taken to Luoyang, he meet Sima Zhao and was awarded the title of "Duke of Anle". However, Liu Shan lived a comfortable and peaceful life in Luoyang until his day was over. Gallery Images Shu_symbol_lg.png|Shu symbol. Shu Symbol.png|Another of Shu symbol. Shu_character.jpeg|Shu in Dynasty Warriors series. Beast Icon 1 (DWO).png|Dynasty Warriors: Online beast symbol. Three Kingdoms.png|The Three Kingdoms in 220 AD. Trivia *Shu also appears as one of the factions in the Knights of Valour series. *Shu is the faction that has the most playable characters. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Organizations Category:Determinators Category:Fictionalized Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Extravagant Category:War Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Military Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Patriots Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Paragon Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Wise Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Titular Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Poor Category:Monarchs Category:Vengeful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lawful Good Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Officials Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Defectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Nemesis Category:Martyr Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Lethal Category:Symbolic Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Knights Category:Aristocrats Category:Pacifists Category:Insecure Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Love Rivals Category:Wrathful Category:Outright Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Benefactors